


1967

by Debejebees



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1960s, Dancing, Drugs, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debejebees/pseuds/Debejebees
Summary: She resembled the light angelically, her rosy almond skin touching his with the delicacy of silk and stardust.He did not call out to her, he simply watched her in fascination as the sun shined it’s own spotlight around her, silhouetting her every feature.





	1967

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for Hetalia in a long time. Even then it was for a different AO3. Hope you enjoy, I really like the late 60s in Canada. Would've loved that party.

Taking a drag of a long white stick was like her way of moving into the starlight. The sun beat on her skin and radiated around her features, tanning her darker than she already was. Her hair flowed down past her hips and brushed the back of her thighs. She had earlier decorated her hair with flowers that grew wildly on her property, making a loose crown of dandelions and daisies, watching as the seeds flew from her hair. She dressed in acid washed high waisted bell bottoms and a lacy cloud white swim top as her arms flowed in and around the air. Dancing to her music she wore a smile that poked softly into her cheeks, making dimples next to the freckles that were printed upon her skin.

Turning on her bare feet her toes wisped through the grass, staining the bottom of her feet with the earth that laid beneath it. Eyes fluttering closed she turned and danced with light footsteps to hypnotic music that spun from her records. She did not hear the door open from her back porch, a visitor she did not expect walked onto the stained cherrywood deck that dressed shade beside her garden.

He did not call out to her, he simply watched her in fascination as the sun shined it’s own spotlight around her, silhouetting her every feature.

Her eyes opened, noticing him, she did not stop, but simply smiled. Dancing towards the tall statured man she brought the long white witch stick to his lips, offering it to him.

“Would you care to dance? Mr. Netherlands.” She hummed his name into a song. It was playful along with her smile as she pulled at his shirt lightly, spinning him as she danced around him. 

Taking a drag he finished what was last of the burning stick, flicking it away before taking one of her hands and letting her spin under it. He wasn’t much of a dancer, rather stiff instead of having the fluidity she did. He was a man who waltzed and only knew the dances he was taught. She however flowed without structure.

They were opposites brought into one simple reality. 

A dance that turned into a closing tide.

Laughing her dancing ended with him pulling her body into his. Her chest pressing against his; her hair caught and twisted lightly around the tips of his fingers. They spun together, soon landing to the ground. Her over him their lips locking slowly, caressing and capturing the sweet burning taste of rosehips and lavender. Seeds from dandelions wisped and twirled around, fluttering in the path the wind had come to take them. Their kiss slowed, softened into a passionate thrall as though this was the first time they had come to kiss each other. A soft touching callused hand laid itself to the small of her back as the other was used to push the tall Dutchman to sit. Opening his eyes he looked up to her, stopping the kiss to look at her in amazement. Her hair glowed, haloing around her rounded cheeks and bright aurorae eyes. She resembled the light angelically, her rosy almond skin touching his with the delicacy of silk and stardust.

Another kiss lasted for their lifetime. Laying back in the grass they stayed there, praying with their lips that these sensations wouldn’t end, listening to records on a wooden wobbly player.


End file.
